Alexis Bower
Alexis is the eighth and last Cure to complete the Diverse Connections Pretty Cure team. She is based on her real self, Eurovisionprecurefan. Her alter ego is Cure Eurovision, the Pretty Cure of music and songs. Her catchphrase is "Really?" or "Hontōni? (本当 に)?" Her diverse power is the vision of music. Appearance As Alexis, she has a brownish bob and light blue eyes. She often wears her old EIBS school uniform. As Cure Eurovision, she changed her hair into two long pigtails, and her fringe becomes long. She wears a golden and cerulean vest and a cerulean maid like skirt, with gold as the pockets and the ends. She wears only one aqua-colored sock and cerulean-gold boots. She wears her glasses for both human and Pretty Cure self. Personality Alexis's parents met and got married in Hong Kong, and with Alexis, they lived in Hong Kong until Alexis is 7, then they moved to Tokyo, somewhere near Harajuku to experience more music in Japan. She used to study at English International Boarding School, somewhere near Hamaki until the age of 11, when she moved to Hamaki Academy. Alexis is always diva looking, and always wanted to be a singer ever since she is a child. She also likes being center of attention. Her father from England is a DJ while her mother from New Zealand is a violin teacher. She is known as the 'rose' of her school, and often gets friends for the reason of her prettiness. She can be childish, as she dearly love Precures from the bottom of her heart. Story She got inspired by Pretty Cures ever since she moved to Japan. She often stays up late at night and watch girls transform into Cures and fight against them.One day, she found Hana whacking a tree branch on a little kitten. She tried to find something to stop it, so she dig into underground and she found a compass and decided to throw it to Hana. But it returns to her hands, so she got confused. And then, she became Cure Eurovision, the Pretty Cure of music and songs.Then one day, she met the leader Catherine, and she told Catherine that she's a Pretty Cure like her. So Alexis joins her as the last member in Diverse Connection Precure! Cure Eurovision "Beautiful songs from Europe! Cure Eurovision" "美しいヨーロッパからの曲！キュアユーロビジョン! "Utsukushī yōroppa kara no kyoku! Kyua Yūrobijon!" Her alter ego is Cure Eurovision, and her power is music and songs. Her theme color is cerulean and her sub color is gold. Her weapon is the Golden Microphone. Abilities Weapons Golden Microphone (ゴールデンマイク Gōrudenmaiku) - Cure Eurovision's main weapon in battle. It's a gold colored microphone that can twist and not break. Attacks Passionate Harmony (情熱的なハーモニー Jōnetsu-tekina hāmonī): She does a heart shape in her hands, lifts it up, starts to twirl and jump up. While that, it creates a shadow to rapidly fly and defeat the villain. Passionate Harmony Encore (情熱的なハーモニーアンコール Jōnetsu-tekina hāmonīankōru): She grabs her microphone, draws two treble clefs with it, twist her microphone (so in a way the treble clefs could connect to the microphone), and jumps high to rapidly make the treble clefs fly in different directions and smash the villain Discordant Harmony (耳障りなハーモニー Mimizawarina hāmonī): A combo attack between her and Catherine. For this attack to work, Cure Eurovision has to be in front of an enemy while Cure Chaos is behind it. During this attack Cure Chaos creates 5 energy threads on each of her hands while Cure Eurovision draws a pair of bass clefs. Chaos whips the energy threads towards Eurovision, who catches the threads on her bass cleffs. The two move around the enemy until they have completely tied it up in the threads, at which point they both dash forwards in opposite directions, slicing through the enemy and purifying it. During the attack the threads strike across each other and create some very interesting notes. Character Songs Solo: 信じてると愛してる, 私の気持ち/ Shinjiteru to Aishiteru, Watashi No Kimochi/I Believe You and I Love You, My Feelings Relationships: Catherine Del Her senpai. Catherine and Alexis speak to each other in either English or Japanese. She often treats her like a baby sister (within the nickname "Onee-chan"), and often feels protected with her. Kimura Miyu: Alexis secretly called Miyu "Tsundere-chan" for her personality but she instead calls her "Miyu". Alexis sometimes makes Miyu laugh when something unexpected happens to Alexis. Fortuna Bunker: Alexis doesn't mind Fortuna's attitude but she seems to go along well with her. However, Fortuna can be shy to her, so Alexis has the job to look out for her. She calls her "Shizukananotomo (quiet friend)" Intan Satriaputri: Alexis seems to like Intan for her matureness, so when Alexis first said that to her, Intan did nothing but hug her happily. The two are quite close together because of this. Alexis naturally calls her "Intan". Ayanat Mergen: When she first met Ayanat, she first got confused of what to nickname her. Ayanat start calling her "Meganekko-chan" or "glasses girl", which Alexis didn't mind. Now, she calls Ayanat "Aya-chan" which makes her a bit flattered. Edith Truman: Edith and Alexis often speak English to each other as English are both their main languages. Alexis calls her "Editi-san". Roxanne Weiss: Roxanne and Alexis also speak English to each other, even though Roxanne is German. Roxanne is given the name "B-chan" as the 'S' in her name looks like a B, throughout Alexis's perceptive. Eka: She is very quiet when Eka is around her personal space. But Eka doesn't mind her when she pets her. Paul and Angela Bower: Her parents. She dearly loved them. Sumire Mayday: Her roommate. They both share a love of music. Etymology Alexis means defender of god in Latin language and Bower means a cottage in Saxon language. However, her surname is famous in Germany and her full name is Alexandra, a famous English name. Quotes: "Yes, Catherine's right. However, we also are Pretty Cures from different parts in the world: America, Japan, Indonesia, Kazakhstan, Australia, Germany and Hong Kong. No other girl hasn't been like us before. ("はい、キャサリン権利, しかし、我々はまた、世界のさまざまな部分からかなりの治療法: アメリカ、日本、インドネシア、カザフスタン、オーストラリア、ドイツ、香港. 他の女の子が前に私達のように行われていないされていません."'' "Hai. Kyasarin no kenri, shikashi, wareware wa mata, sekai no samazamana bubun kara kanari no chiryō-hō: Amerika, Nihon, Indoneshia, Kazafusutan, ōsutoraria, Doitsu, Honkon. Hoka no on'nanoko ga mae ni watashitachi no yō ni okonawa rete inai sa rete imasen.") -Alexis agreeing with Catherine, when she said that they have different cultures. "I will never give up. Never ever! Please go away or I'll kill you with my compass ("私は決してあきらめないだろう。決して！離れて行くか、私のコンパスであなたを殺すしてください" "''Watashi wa kesshite akiramenaidarou. Kesshite! Hanarete iku ka, watashi no konpasu de anata o korosu shite kudasai!"). -Alexis saying that to a Hitoshima before she transformed. Photos: Alexis's compass: Trivia *She is the first Pretty Cure that transforms with her glasses. *She is the second Pretty Cure to be cerulean/teal/aquamarine *Deeping her nickname to Roxanne, Alexis has a bad sight, and has bad luck when it comes to reading. *Her fave musicians are Japanese, Korean and European music artists. *She often calls her friends and classmates by either "san", "chan" or "sama". *Since she saved a cat from becoming a Pretty Cure, Alexits admires animals, except for bugs and snakes. This contains the feeling that she has a fear of both of them. She is the second Pretty Cure to be afraid of bugs, first being Cure March. *Her diverse power resembles a song contest called Eurovision with it's title and theme. Category:Blue Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Cyan Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters